cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Vicuscia
|- |'Capital' || Amor Romelle |- |'Official Languages' || English, Filipino |- |'Government' • Authoritarian Autocracy | The Imperial Rule of Lord Emperor Martin Cusi |- |'Team' | Red |- |'Formation' | February 14, 2006 |- |'National Strength' | 22,012.670 (03/13/07) |- |'World Ranking' | 595. |- |'Area' • Total | 1,985.141 mile diameter |- |'Population' • Civilians • Military | 14,683 Working Citizens Classified |- |'Currency' || Shilling |- | Resources • Connected | |} A glorious Empire looking to expand its horizons. This is a preliminary information page. For those who fancy a link, http://www.cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=2112 The Vicuscian Imperium Overview of the Vicuscian Imperium The Imperium is a reformed constitutional monarchy which serves to establish a new, unified world order. Located in the former Republic of the Philippines, its government is more or less based on Thomas Hobbes' imperius Leviathan government, conflated with some of Locke's liberties in the Social Contract. It is a young nation which ambitiously hopes to one day attain full control of the planet. It takes pride in its technological advancement, and it frequently contrasts itself with nations of similar strength in terms of the ratios between population, land area, and technological advancement. History Formation The Vicuscian Imperium was formed by a few pioneering students from the Ateneo de Manila University; their perceived goal was to establish a unified and orderly government system whose ideals were founded on order, security, and liberty. Logic is paramount in virtually all legal proceedings, and no room for consistent error is tolerated. The political turmoil and disunity that was prevalent in the Republic of the Philippines triggered this onslaught of ideas, leading our beloved students to their quest of glorious domination. After years of political and social progression, the students emerged as top political figures, and they presented their proposed reforms to the public. Although met with some resistance from radical libertarian groups, along with the Church, their dreams of a glorious empire came true, elevating the once third-world nation into a formidable country worthy of world domination. The resulting Imperium was named after its primary founder's name: Martin Victorino S. Cusi. Iskandrine Separation After some time of independent sovereign rule, Alexander dela Fuente, along with his followers, submitted a petition promulgating the belief that two allied nations, as opposed to one acting alone, were infinitely better equipped to accomplish the daunting task of establishing ultimate confederated world domination. The deliberation and subsequent development of this ideal eventually resulted in the formulation of a formal request for national separation, and on the 19th of February in the year 2006, after much debate and deliberation, the Vicuscian Imperium recognized the sovereignty of what would become one of its foremost allies. Government and Politics Vicuscia rests its strength on a constitutional monarchy with totalitarian qualities. A simple overview of the general chain of command is as follows. ->Democratic vote of the people -> Sectoral Deliberations Court (formalizes the position of a sector/region to be presented to the BoA) -> Central Board of Analysis (analyzes the majority vote, and its ramifications) -> Imperial Areopagus (inspects the BoA's report, and hosts a vote independent of the people) -> Emperor (inspects the results of both the BoA and the Senate, and formalizes a virtually final decision) As to what the above might suggest, the Emperor's decision is NOT final, and can be overruled by a combined 80% majority vote of the members of the Imperial Areopagus and the BoA; the probability of this is negligible. Hence, Imperial rule is virtually final. Further appeals may be undertaken, but this will not be taken into detail. The government exerts a rather tight grip on internal affairs, but not to the point of overtly infringing upon civil rights. Rights to privacy are infringed in secret (radio/thermal sweeps, text message filtering), and one is to be summarily detained and processed when he/she is found to be engaging in activities which are derogatory to the Imperium. In a sense, it may be labeled as a 'benevolent dictatorship'. Order, security, and liberty (by this, we mean civil right(s)) are primary principles. Vicuscia is a tolerant nation, as long as one does not engage in activities that undermine the said principles. Political dissent is tolerated only when conucted in the proper venue, the Ministry of Imperial Reform. Permits for open rallies are extremely difficult to come by, making a formal and more civil approach to petitions more viable than public rallies. Repeated/inefficient/nuisance petitions are duly blacklisted, while those that are deemed logical and efficient are given strenuous tests through various deliberations and scenario simulations. All other forms of dissent outside the Ministry of Imperial Reform are quickly suppressed and nullified; however, given the Empire's first-rate education system, such events are rare, and petty at best. Foreign Relations The Vicuscian Imperium is a member of both the red team and the Imperial Concordium, a private alliance of like-minded nations. It has resigned its former post in the New Pacific Order due to the aforementioned's persistence in its lost-cause fallacy, otherwise known as the Great War. It shares a confederate rule of the Philippine Islands with Iskandrium and Lybertitia. Economy The Vicuscian Imperium steadfastly holds a "solid" economy. The bulk of its strength is derived from various trades in the red team; our high standards in the production of Iron and Gems may be thanked for this. Languages English and Filipino are languages spoken by the majority, but a steadily increasing minority sect has become rather proficient with German. The former is primarily used for formal business and legal matters, while the latter is used for everyday conversation. Education Educational standards are top-notch; all citizens are required to be proficient in at least 2 languages. Private schools are unheard of, so as to keep the curriculum uniform and objective. Public schooling is absolutely free, as long as one maintains a stable academic standing. Philosophy and the sciences are Vicuscia's main pursuits, while studies on religion remain optional at no extra cost. The political sciences and its subsequent applications are taught to the youth at the high school level, allowing the youth to understand Imperial rule, thereby motivating them to subjugate themselves to the Imperium not by compulsion, but by their own volition. Subsequent dissenters are investigated by the Ministry of Education, and depending on their findings, the student may be forwarded to the Ministry of Imperial Reform for further analysis, or be reeducated/rehabilitated/corrected through various intellectual methods approved by the Ministry of Education. Religion With regards to the unprecedented progress that the Imperium has had in the fields of science and philosophy, Nontheism has become predominant the predominant 'religion' of the nation, although a handful of die-hard Catholics still hold on to their faith. Churches are not exempted from tax collections, and church funds are strictly monitored in order to ensure that the funds go to where they belong. A strict separation of Church (religion) and State is in effect at all times, ensuring the rationality and objectivity of state affairs. Military The military forces of Vicuscia are almost always in plain view of the public; Red Guards are stationed at every intersection and government building in the state. Although science and technology are the primary pursuits of Vicuscia, the people in general know not of the military's involvement in such. Recently however, the Pwnage MkI was found to be lacking in tactical appeal, hence, in lieu of tanks, Armored Suits measuring up to 9 ft. tall have been phased into Imperial service. Conflicts Conflicts * Kelas: Weapons testing - Victory * Lehrevonallena: Engaged for an overtly conspicuous declaration of hostilities against the NPO. - Peace declared. * Abbasid: Territorial expansion - Peace requested by Abbasid, approved. * Euroslavia: NPO-ODN conflict - Peace declared as Euroslavia defected to the NPO. * Welta: Enemy of the State, NPO affairs - expired. * Borman Empire: ODN Nation - Peace Declared; Then enemy has been subjugated and has subsequently resigned from the ODN. * Death Island: Aid transgression, Weapons testing - Expired and victorious. * Shadow: Insolence - Victory. The Great War The Imperium is initially engaged 3 hostile nations; 2 from the LUE (Sabails, Frigensland), 1 from GATO (Summer Bay). Imperium forces swept victories on all 3 fronts, for a number of days, sending Sabails into anarchy. However, a GATO (Laputa) nation joined the fray, whereas Sabails received substantial aid, allowing both nations to drop one nuke an each. Jenavia (LUE), seeing the plight of Sabails, took it upon itself to join the battle and drop yet another nuclear weapon on the Imperium. Aopoleyin of the Legion soon joined, sending the Imperium into pure defense. It was then when the Areopagus opted to pull out of the war, seeing how the fallacy of the lost cause has taken root. The Empire now smolders, a third of its former strength. It currently recuperates with the aid of its allies. Category:Nations Category:Former member of New Pacific Order